Pep Talk
by R3aper
Summary: Hiccup is told he is marrying Astrid and can't sleep over it. Toothless decides to give him a little pep talk.


**I don't own How to Train Your Dragon**

* * *

><p>'<em>Her parent's and I have been talking for quite a while now...' Stoick trailed off.<em>

_'About what exactly?' Hiccup was paused at the foot of the stairs leading to his room._

_'Hiccup, you will be married to Astrid Hofferson at the end of Spring.'_

That was 4 hours ago. Actually, Hiccup wasn't sure, he wasn't exactly keeping track of time. So much was running through his mind. Hiccup was at the foot of his bed, elbows on his knees and face in his hands. _'I'm going to be married,' _He groaned softly into his hands. _'to ASTRID.' _Hiccup rubbed his temples and stood up. He walked to his window and sat on it, left side to the outside world.

It was dark. The stars and moon were clear in the night sky. There were no lights in the village at all except for the single guard tower and one slowly moving through the village. Stoick decided not long after Hiccup and Toothless defeated the Red Death that no more than a single guard tower and patrol was needed at night. They had no threat of surprise attacks or raids from dragons and humans haven't attacked Berk in hundreds of years.

_'I'm going to be married, to ASTRID' _ He repeated. _'Marriage means living together and babies. Living together means sharing a bed. Babies means sex. OH DEAR ODIN. What if I'm too small? What if I'm not good enough? What if she hates my naked body?' _With every passing thought, his facial expression grew more and more terrified. He placed his head back into his head and groaned.

"_What's wrong?" _A voice rang into his head.

"Hello?" Hiccup looked up and turned his head. "Who's there?"

"_It's Toothless," _The voice said flatly.

"Toothless?"

"_Did I not just say that? Now open the door." _The voice ordered. Sure enough, when Hiccup opened the door to his room, there stood Toothless. He entered and settled down in the center of the room. Hiccup stood there dumbfounded. _"So what wrong?"_

"How can you...You were down there... up stairs...here...my room..." Hiccup's mouth was left open.

"_Long story with the whole 'I can speak into you mind part,' that is for another time." _ Toothless explained. _"The stairs part, who can't climb stairs, honestly?"_

"Okay, why are you here then?" Hiccup closed the door and sat on his bed.

"_I heard you groaning and felt that you were upset. I also overheard the conversation between you and your father earlier."_

"Oh." Hiccup said dumbly.

"_So what's the problem?" _Toothless's head settled into his front paws.

"Astrid and I are getting married not long from now and..."

"_And?" _

"I don't think I'm good enough for her." Hiccup stared at his feet.

"_Why do you think like that?" _Toothless questioned.

"Well, for starters, I'm weak and she is strong. I'm useless with a weapon, she can handle battleaxes twice her size with ease. I'm not the best looking guy out there, and she's...beautiful." Hiccup sighed.

"_And you have no self confidence or self esteem." _Toothless snorted. _"Of course Astrid would not want to mate you."_

"What?"

"_In the world of dragons, the female chooses who to mate with. They always choose the ones with the more courageous,the more powerful, or the more self confident. If you were a dragon, you'd die alone after living a miserable, miserable life. And in this miserable, miserable life, you will watch as your childhood friends raise their families. You will watch as their hatchlings age and raise families of their own. And all you will do is retreat to your small cave every evening and wallow in sad-"_

"OKAY, I get it! And I do have self confidence!" Hiccup responded.

" _So where is it?" _Toothless put a paw under his chin, imitating a human.

"It's...it's...I don't know." Hiccup fell onto his back and groaned.

"_Look, to find your self confidence, focus on your good qualities, not on you bad ones." _Toothless stood up and sat on his haunches.

"Well... I guess I am a bit smart..." Hiccup shrugged his shoulders.

"_Oh really now? How are you smart?"_

"I did design a bunch of inventions. And one of them actually worked, that's when I shot you down." Hiccup chuckled.

"_Oh, I remember that." _Toothless said flatly. _"Little thing hurt more than when I had to fight off 150 Terrible Terrors to protect my catch of the day."_

"And I did make your tailfin." Hiccup gestured at the artificial fin. "All by myself too."

"_Mhm. I also hear you're quite the good blacksmith."_

"Maybe. I'm not the greatest, but I guess I'm good." Hiccup paused for a moment. "I mean, I did craft your tailfin from mostly everyday materials."

"_That's right!" _Toothless grinned.

"And I have been doing it for a few years, so I know how to fix a variety of weapons." Hiccup bragged a little. Then his expression changed into one of sadness. "But I'm still weaker than everyone my age. And I'm smaller than other guys my age."

"_And? You won't need strength to steer me when were are 5000 feet in the air. Being small isn't too bad either."_

Toothless stated.

"How?"

"_What you lack in size you make up for in agility. You can sneak around places and squeeze into smaller spaces than your fellow Vikings. This is fitting for a rider of a Night Fury." _Toothless said proudly. _"Being smaller also means less weight. Therefore I must carry less, making me much faster in flight."_

"I never thought of it like that." Hiccup walked over to the window. He stared up at the stars. "Maybe I am good enough for her."

"_Maybe you are (yawn)" _Toothless settled down on the floor.

"No, I AM good enough for her." Hiccup said confidently.

" _Y(yawn)UUUUP!" _

"Okay Toothless, I'm ready." He turned around. "I ready to ma- Toothless?" There was Toothless, sleeping in the middle of his room. "Toothless?" He nudged the black dragon with his foot. "Well thanks Buddy." He rubbed Toothless on the head. "I'll be sure to (yawn) get you extra fish (yawn) tomorrow. Night, Buddy."

Hiccup yawn once more and climbed into his bed. His eyes drooped down, enveloping him in darkness. He soon slipped into sweet bliss. He was finally asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There's my short one shot. Feel free to review. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
